Greywalker
Greywalker Recovering from a near-fatal accident, Seattle Private Investigator Harper Blaine develops the ability to move through the Grey: the realm of ghosts, vampires, witches, and magic that exists between our world and the next. Harper wants her life to return to normal, but when her clients turn out to be paranormal, the reluctant Greywalker is drawn into the affairs of ambitious vampires and angry ghosts. As her cases converge, Harper uncovers a plot that threatens Seattle's Grey world and must choose between honor and survival. Plot The first book in the Greywalker series, Greywalker opens with the shocking but temporary death of Harper Blaine, a private investigator in Seattle, while persuing an otherwise unremarkable case. After her recovery Harper discovers that she has gained the ability to see into the Grey. With this ability comes a rather unwelcome entry into the paranormal world that exists under, behind, and within the life of mundane Seattle that Harper had lived in up to this point. Harper becomes involved in two seemingly innocuous cases in an attempt to dive back into her normal life. The first is the tracking and recovery of an old parlor organ for a mysterious foreign client, and the second is to track down the missing son of a high-powered and influential member of the Seattle social elite. Characters & Locations New :Harper Blaine - Heroine of the Greywalker series. :Chaos - Harper's ferret. :Quinton - Technological genius and general jack-of-all-trades. :Dr. Skelleher - Doctor who first told Harper of her death and put her in touch with the Danzigers. :Ben Danziger - A part-time linguistics professor at Pacific University, who also specializes in the study of ghosts and the paranormal. :Mara Danziger - Geology professor at Pacific University, and a full-fledged witch. :Brian Danziger - Ben and Mara's son. :Richard "RC" Calvin - Cameron Shadley's former roommate. :Colleen Shadley - Harper's client, mother of Andrew Cameron Shadley, she hires Harper to look for her missing son. :Daniel Shadley - Deceased husband of Colleen Shadley, father of Cameron and Sarah. :Sarah Shadley - Estranged daughter of Colleen Shadley, sister of Cameron. :Nanette Grover - A frequent client of Harper's, she is only referenced in Greywalker. She recommended Harper to Colleen. Locations :Harper's Office - Located near Pioneer Square. :Danziger's House - Sitting on top of a Grey power node, the house is protected by Mara's magic, and has a history dating back at least as far as Prohibition. Supernatural Creatures :Albert - Resident ghost of the Danziger's House. :Edward Kammerling - Leader of the vampires in Seattle. :Andrew Cameron Shadley - Son of Colleen Shadley, sired by Edward in exchange for Sarah's freedom. :Carlos - Vampiric necromancer. :Grigori Sergeyev - Bizarre ghost projection of a dark artifact that takes to form of an ancient parlor organ. Availability Information :Mass Market Paperback: 368 pages :Publisher: Roc; Reprint edition (June 2, 2009) :Language: English :ISBN-10: 0451461320 :ISBN-13: 978-0451461322 :Product Dimensions: 6.7 x 4.2 x 1.1 inches :Find at Amazon :Also available as an Unabridged Audiobook from Recorded Books ::Audio Length: 12 hours and 8 min. ::Program Type: Audiobook ::Version: Unabridged ::Publisher: Recorded Books ::Language: English Reviews "Greywalker is a non-stop action book with an intriguing premise, a great heroine, and enough paranormal complications to keep you on the edge of your seat. Richardson's characters are multi-dimensional and engaging, and I enjoyed this book all the way through." -''Charlaine Harris'' "Well-produced, pleasingly peopled, with a strong narrative and plenty of provocative plot lines: a superb beginning to the series that's unquestionably in the offing." -''Kirkus'' (starred review). "Richardson's first novel features a genuinely likable and independent heroine with a unique view of reality. Following in the tradition of Tanya Huff and Jim Butcher, this is a strong addition to the growing body of urban fantasy mysteries." -''Library Journal'' "Fast-paced fun, this first novel will captivate fans of Charmed, Buffy, and Charlaine Harris." -''Publishers Weekly'' (starred review). "This book kicks ass! A perfect blend of hard-boiled P.I. and supernatural thriller. It'll grab you from the first page and won't let you go until the last." -''Jennifer Jordan, Crimespree Magazine.'' "An appealing debut, Greywalker has an opinionated, stubborn and likeable heroine and a plot that clicks along with nary a hitch." -''Romantic Times'' (four stars) "Ms. Richardson has created a complex and troubled protagonist who is struggling with who and what she has become, and finding her new place in the scheme of things. For those of you who are looking for a fresh, new voice in the supernatural detective world, I highly recommend that you meet Harper Blaine." -''Fran Fuller, Seattle Mystery Bookshop'' "Tongue-in-cheek humor and action-packed adventure in the spirit of the best of Kim Harrison's In The Hollows or Rachel Caine's Weather Warden series, will grab readers from the start and leave them panting for more." -''Romance Reviews Today'' "The imagery is very vivid and there are lots of twists and turns in the plot to keep you interested. If you like the paranormal, this book will definitely spark your imagination." -''Bradford Telegraph (UK)'' "Sara Paretsky meets The Sixth Sense in this perfect blend of paranormal thriller and hard-boiled crime. An imaginative novel where nothing is quite what it seems... succumb to the slightly far-fetched fantasy and you'll be gripped!" -''Bournemouth Daily Echo (UK)'' "Harper Blaine is a sassy supernatural heroine ready to tackle any ghastly ghoul or violent vampire. The entertaining mix of fantasy, thriller, and good old-fashioned whodunit make for a page-turning peek into a supernatural realm of impossibilities." -''Nuneaton Evening Telegraph (UK)'' "Harper is independent, determined, capable, and feminine... the reader can identify with her problems. She's also smart and resourceful. All the characters have depth and quirks. I'm hoping Richardson gives us more with these people because I think I'd like to get to know them better." -''SF Revu'' "This is a quick, riveting read. The real strength here is the character of Harper Blaine. Richardson does a fine job in portraying the tension between Harper's new life and her nostalgia for the simpler more clear cut world she inhabited before her injury." -''Books N Bytes'' "Kat Richardson's debut novel Greywalker is a rare beast. a tense, action-packed plot. Richardson's use of the city of Seattle is particularly impressive. The series may continue well beyond books. We sincerely hope so...Greywalker is a refreshing change from your average Laurell K. Hamilton-inspired sex'n'angst fest." -''wordcandy.net'' "Greywalker...is a fresh take on that (paranormal mystery) popular genre. Richardson has created a unique world. While books about vampires are popular right now, Richardson has been able to give the subgenre a different twist. I started reading this book in the bookstore, and had to buy it then and there. I couldn't put it down. The story was fresh and exciting. And the characters were all complex and vivid. I was pulled into the story, with its fun twists and turns. I am much looking forward to the sequel this fall!" -''scifichick.com'' "This debut novel is impressive... The characters are a complex crew. The mystery behind the entire plot line is well constructed, keeping me on the edge... This really is a good starter for the series. There are plenty of goodies to be had for fans of the genre, and a gaggle of interesting characters to keep your interest." -''Book Fetish'' Category:Greywalker novels